The present invention generally relates to beverage brewing systems, and more particularly to a beverage brewing system having a self-contained source of powdered beverage materials, and having components which nest to form a compact, portable unit.
A demand exists for compact, portable beverage brewing systems capable of producing a high quality brewed product with minimal effort. Such demand has increased in recent years through the introduction of new and tasteful varieties of coffee, tea, and other beverage materials. Many brewing systems have been developed to satisfy this demand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,504 to Yamamoto describes a coffee brewing apparatus in which a paper filter is positioned on top of a conical filter basket. The filter basket is then placed in a substantially cylindrical case which is positioned on a cup. Heated water is then poured into the filter to begin the brewing process. When not in use, the cylindrical case may be inverted and secured to the top of the cup for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,158 to English et al. describes a beverage making apparatus in which a disposable coffee container/filter unit is provided. The unit includes a portion of coffee sandwiched between two filter layers. The coffee and filters are secured together using a compartmentalized frame structure. The unit is positioned at the bottom of a substantially cylindrical receptacle having openings at the bottom. The receptacle is then placed on top of a cup-like base.
Another coffee brewing apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,751 to Gronwick et al. The Gronwick et al. apparatus includes a brewing basket and basket liner. A disposable filter and coffee are positioned between the brewing basket and basket liner to form a brewing unit. The brewing unit is then positioned on top of a receptacle to receive the brewed beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,582 to O'Connell describes another coffee brewing system. The O'Connell system uses a cylindrical containment vessel to which coffee is added. After the addition of coffee, a flat partition member is placed on top of the coffee. Both the partition member and bottom of the cylindrical containment vessel have openings to permit fluid passage therethrough. The cylindrical containment vessel and partition member are then placed on top of a cup-like receiver. The invention also includes a lid for the cylindrical containment vessel, and a holder for the cup-like receiver to facilitate handling of the receiver when hot.
Another brewing system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,168 to Van Brunt. The Van Brunt system includes a water receiving/brewing vessel having an open top with a tube-like bottom portion. The tube-like bottom portion functions as a coffee brewing chamber. The water receiving/brewing vessel is positionable on a base member which, in turn, is placed on a cup-like receiver for collecting the brewed beverage. To control water flow into the bottom chamber portion of the water receiving/brewing vessel, a water flow controller is provided. The water flow controller consists of a small cover with an elongate handle. The water flow controller is sized for placement within the coffee brewing chamber to control water flow therethrough.
Other patents relating to beverage brewing systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,114 to Abdenour, 3,811,373 to Telco, and 3,822,013 to Van Der Veken. The Abdenour patent describes a brewing apparatus in the form of a cup having a substantially cylindrical brewing basket and lid on the top. Telco involves a beverage making device having a disposable filter/coffee unit comprising a frame structure having a portion of coffee sandwiched between upper and lower filter layers. The unit is positioned at the bottom of a container which is placed on a cup for receipt of the brewed beverage product. Van Der Veken involves an apparatus which includes a substantially cylindrical containment vessel sized for receiving a plurality of disc-like capsules containing powdered beverage materials. The containment vessel also functions as a water receiving vessel sized to receive one of the capsules in a manner permitting the passage of water therethrough for the brewing of a selected beverage.
The present invention represents an improvement over the above-described inventions. Specifically, a beverage brewing system is provided having its own self-contained dispensing canister for retaining a supply of powdered beverage materials therein. The invention also includes components which nest within a cup-like brewed beverage receiver to form a compact, portable unit. Specific benefits, advantages, and structural details of the invention are described herein below.